


That's what "friends" are for

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Panic! at the Disco, fun.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sick Nate, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate comes down with the flu, and with Jack and Andrew out of town he only knows one other person to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Brennate in this world so I'm just contributing to this wonderful cause :)

It had been a long day, and all Nate wanted was for it to be over. He'd been recording the vocals for "Why Am I The One," when he started to get a little cough. He played it off as nothing, but his head was starting to throb as well. By the time they were halfway through the song, Nates voice sounded like it had been rubbed against a cheese shredder. The producer sent him home out of pity, and told him to let him know when he was feeling better.

He was curled up on his bed, tissues surrounding him and his phone in his hand, wondering if he should call someone over to be with him. He didn't like to bother his friends with his troubles, but he honestly felt terrible so he went onto his contacts, stopping when he saw the name be was looking for. Brendon Urie.

Nate and Brendon did a song together a while back, and they were pretty good friends and texted occasionally. Nate just decided to see if Brendon was in New York or not, and go from there.

4:38pm  
 _Natey: hey, Brendon. I was wondering if you were by any chance in New York_?

  
Nate sent the text, setting his phone on the table and rolling over, not expecting a response any time soon. Nate slowly fell asleep, the medicine he took starting to work. He woke up to a phone call an hour later, reaching for his phone with tired eyes. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the name.

**_Brendon Urie_ **

He cleared his throat the best he could and answered with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Hey man! I saw your text, and wanted to let you know I actually am here in the good old New York. Did you want to grab a beer or something?" Brendon asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, actually-" Nate cut himself off with a coughing fit, which triggered his gag reflex, and as he was already feeling nauseous, he leaned over to his garbage can an puked up everything that was in his stomach. He could hear Brendon panicking on the other side of the phone, asking if he was ok. "Yeah, Brendon that's actually why I was calling... Jack and Andrew are out of town and-"

"I'm stopping at the store and I'll be there in 20 minutes. Don't even think about moving." Brendon stated and hung up, leaving Nate alone again.

While he was glad that Brendon was going to come over, he remembered that he probably looks like death. He's had a small crush on Brendon ever since he contacted him with the proposal of writing a song together. He decides he has enough time to take a quick shower, as he strips away his sweaty clothes.

10 minutes later, Nate is clean and clothed in some comfy bottoms and a t shirt, lying on his bed that he changed the sheets of. He'd already unlocked the door and texted Brendon that he could just walk in.

"Hello? Nate?" Nate heard Brendon calling, searching the front of his house.

"I'm in my room!" Nate attempted to yell out, but it still sounded quiet. Brendon's feet made little slaps on the hardwood as he made his way over to the bedroom.

"Hey man, you sound terrible. But it's good to see you!" Brendon said, moving to set the bags he brought onto Nates dresser.

"Wow thanks. You're looking great, too." Nate tried to joke, but his laugh just turned into a huge cough, which drew Brendon to come sit next to him, slowly rubbing his back.

"That's it, deep breaths." Brendon soothed, trying to comfort Nate. Brendon had felt bad that Nate was sick, but was ecstatic that he'd get to spend time with the older boy. He might have a tiny crush on Nate, or more like a huge ass crush that makes his heart burn every time Nate looks at him. Let's just say when they recored "c'mon," he was suddenly into wearing looser pants.

After Nates breathing returned to normal, he mumbled out a "thanks" before laying his body back with his head against his pillows.

"I'm going to go make you some soup, ok? And have you taken any medicine? Because I bought a few different things." Brendon walked over to the bags, grabbing the one that held the medicine.

"I took a Benadryl earlier, but it's wearing off." Brendon nodded in acknowledgment, pulling out some pills and a throat spray.

"Here, take two of these every 7 hours, and spray your throat with this as much as you need. It tastes like shit but the numbing helps." Brendon  
said, handing the things to Nate with a bottle of water. He turned to leave for the kitchen when Nate grabbed his wrist.

"Brendon, thank you. You really didn't have to do all of this." Nate said, hand loosening the hold it had on Brendon's wrist.

"No problem. That's what good... Friends... do." Brendon silently cursed himself for his light stutter, blushing and backing away through the door, leaving a slightly confused Nate behind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be careful, it's hot." Brendon warned, handing Nate the bowl of soup he'd made. 

"Thanks" Nate murmured sleepily, Brendon waking him from his nap. Brendon crawled up Nates bed and sat next to him. They chatted for a little while, just catching up on what's been going on. The conversation stopped after a while, them resting in the comfortable silence. 

Nate rolled onto his side, facing Brendon and shutting his eyes. Brendon smiled at how adorable the other man was like this, face relaxed with one arm cradling his face. 

Nates eyes opened, feeling Brendon's gaze. "Enjoying the view?" Nate said, smiling spreading across his face. 

Brendon blushed, stuttering over some kind of apology. 

"Nah, it's ok. I think I'm just gonna try and sleep, you can stay if you want. Or leave, whichever is better for you." Nate said, secretly hoping he would stay. 

Brendon stretched on Nates bed, scooting down and rolling so him and Nate were face to face. "I'm down for a nap." Brendon got out before he yawned, arm coming down and resting around Nate. Nate just smiled, trying not to think of the totally lame stunt Brendon just pulled.   
•••  
Nates eyes cracked open, light flodding the room from the window. He'd somehow ended up on his other side, with Brendon spooned against his back. He turned his neck to look at Brendon's peaceful face, sunlight casting shadows across it. 

Nate didn't feel as crappy today as he did yesterday, which was a miracle. He groaned as his phone buzzed, ringtone blaring. The phone call came up as: Spencer Smith. Nate answered with a quiet "Hey, Spencer. What's up?," trying not to wake Brendon. 

"Hey, Nate! It's been forever man! Look, I was wondering if Brendon stayed over at your place last night, because he wasn't at the hotel." Spencer asked, a slight worry in his voice. 

"Yeah man, I know. And yes he did crash here, he still sleeping." Nate answered with a grin. 

"That explains why he didn't answer his phone. Well, you too have fun. Sorry you aren't feeling well, but when you feel better how about we all go out for some dinner?" Spencer suggested.

"I think I'm feeling good enough to go tonight, if you and Brendon are free." Nate said.

"I'm free." Grumbled Brendon, who was woken by Nates talking. 

"Oh god! You scared the shit out of me, dude!" Nate complained.

"Sorry." Brendon said unapologetically. "Can I talk to spence for a minute?" Nate nodded and handed him the phone. Brendon just set up some times and a place to meet and said goodbye, hanging up and handing Nate back his phone. Brendon jerked back almost violently when he realized how he was laying with Nate. 

Nate flipped over, looking at Brendon, who look like a trapped animal. "Hey, Brendon it's ok-"

"No no it's not I really messed up this time... I have to go." Brendon rambled miserably, trying to crawl out of the bed.

"Brendon wait!" Nate yelled, leaping out of bed and grasping his arm to hold him back. He spun Brendon around, looking into his eyes. With a sudden burst of confidence, Nate leaned in to kiss Brendon, his miserable eyes breaking Nates heart. Brendon just gasped in surprise, taking a few seconds before he kissed back. 

When they finally pulled away for air, they were both slightly blushing. "I've been wanting to do that for so long." Breathed out Nate, arms wrapping around Brendon's neck. 

"Me too!" Brendon giggled, wrapping his arms around Nates waist.   
•••  
After a day they spent in day, they dragged themselves up to go meet Spencer. Spencer just smiled as he noticed them holding hands all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
